


studying is(n't) hard

by sunshineashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, M/M, No band AU, Orgasm Denial, Smut, calum is a bio student, college!cashton, dom!ashton, michael and luke aren't in this, sub!Calum, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineashton/pseuds/sunshineashton
Summary: Ashton thinks of a different way to make Calum study for his bio exam.





	studying is(n't) hard

**Author's Note:**

> wanted to post this 'cause i'm working on writing a series! and i'm sorry it's so fuckin short and probably unedited, i've been busy lately

Calum walks sluggishly into his and Ashton’s dorm room, tossing his backpack next to the door before shutting it behind him. He spies his boyfriend on his phone, most likely watching  _ Shameless, _ lounging on the small sofa they were able to get after getting rid of the second bed. He flops down next to Ashton with an exaggerated “ugh,” prompting the blond boy to pause his episode and set his phone on his desk.

Ashton turns, pecking Calum on the cheek, before pulling back, his brow furrowing a little bit as he takes in his boyfriend’s annoyed expression.

“What’s wrong?”

Calum rubs his hands over his eyes. “I have two exams tomorrow that I haven’t had time to study for since last week because I’ve been caught up in midterms being next week. And I hate cramming and I never have to do it but I know if I don’t my grade will be fucking obliterated by tomorrow night.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, babe,” Ashton says. 

“I’m fucking burnt out,” Calum mumbles, slowly collapsing into Ashton’s lap and closing his eyes. “I can’t make myself study.”

“Would the dazzling prospect of a day at the beach after midterms end motivate you?” Ashton suggests, running his hands through Calum’s curls.

“Ungh,” Calum replies, his eyes still shut.

Ashton grins and whispers jokingly, “Or would the dazzling prospect of one sexual act per question you get right do the job?”

Calum’s eyes slowly slide open, his face turning a light shade of red at that. “Would you, um, really do that?” he asks timidly. “Like, now?”

Ashton’s previously joking facade collapses as he replies with a quiet “yeah, sure, if you’re comfortable with it.” Calum gives him a tiny nod, meeting his boyfriend’s lips in the middle as Ashton leans down to kiss him.

It gets heated quickly, with Calum getting up from Ashton’s lap to straddle his waist, deepening the kiss as they grind slowly against each other, feeling their respective jeans getting tighter.

After a couple minutes, Ashton pulls away roughly, his lips red and pupils blown, and growls out a “get your books.”

Calum shivers involuntarily, and moves from the sofa to his previously discarded backpack, pulling out a stack of flashcards. 

“Are you okay with me ordering you around?” Ashton asks when Calum turns around. 

“Go ahead, Ash, don’t worry,” Calum reassures him.

Ashton gets up from the sofa, gently guiding his boyfriend by the elbow to their bed. 

“Put your stuff on the pillow, take off your clothes and kneel on the bed,” Ashton orders.

Calum does what he’s told, already hard from their makeout and now even harder thinking about what’s to come. He hears the unzipping of jeans and the rustle of clothes hitting the ground.

“Start with the flashcards. Read them out loud. Everytime you get it wrong, I will stop what I’m doing. You’ll do it until you get it all right three times in a row.” Ashton gets onto the bed behind Calum, lips ghosting at the base of his neck and dick pressed up against his back. “And be honest about getting it wrong, or else that pretty little cock will stay hard for the rest of the week.”

Calum bites his lip to keep from moaning. He picks the cards up and shuffling them. “A network of tubules in the -” he gasps, feeling Ashton’s arms curling around his front and kneading into his inner thighs, while kissing and sucking his neck softly. Calum whimpers when he feels his boyfriend’s warmth leave him.

“Keep going,” Ashton growls.

“In the cytoplasm of the cells, that synthesizes lipids. Smooth and rough versions,” Calum moans as he feels Ashton’s hand wrap around the base of his dick, slowly rolling up and down. He gasps out a breathless “endoplasmic reticulum.”

“Good boy.” Ashton rewards Calum by twisting his hand with just the right pressure.

Calum shudders with pleasure, hands shaking as he picks up the next flashcard, realizing that he’ll have to endure this teasing for about another thirty cards.

He gets the next ten cards correct, but forgets a characteristic of a chromatin, cursing under his breath. Ashton gets off of the bed, Calum’s leaking cock forgotten. He ignores his boyfriend’s mewls of protest.

“Go over them again and tell me when you’re ready for another try,” he says, heading back to the sofa for a few more minutes of  _ Shameless. _

Calum grumbles, but turns back to his cards, forcing himself to ingrain the words into his brain. Five minutes pass, his cock is as hard as ever, and Calum can’t take it anymore.

“I’m ready, Ash, come back.”

Ashton walks back over, returning to his previous position and waiting for Calum to start again.

\---

Calum is on his third try, one card away from completing Ashton’s challenge. Things have escalated, and the Maori boy is now on all fours, straining to flip the cards as Ashton’s lube-covered fingers thrust quickly in and out of his hole, hitting his prostate with every go, with another hand on Calum’s cock, stroking just as quickly.

“It must also maintain - ahh, Ash -  _ homeostasis,  _ in order to be considered as a living thing.” Calum is practically sobbing from lack of orgasm as he flops on his back, tossing the last card onto the ground.

Ashton slicks up his cock with Calum's precome, pushing it in up to its hilt and thrusting harshly in and out of Calum’s hole, kissing away his boyfriend’s screams of pleasure and leaving sloppy kisses all over his neck and chest.

After several more brushes of the tip of Ashton’s cock to Calum’s prostate, the knot in Calum’s stomach explodes, with him coming in long streams of white all over his and Ashton’s chests, his orgasm making him howl into Ashton’s shoulder. Ashton thrusts a couple more times before coming, collapsing onto Calum’s chest, panting.

“Did it work?” Ashton asks, trying to regain his breath.

Calum is completely wrecked, but he manages to push out a “yes” before lazily grabbing his shirt from the ground to wipe the come off of their chests and curling into Ashton’s front and falling dead asleep.

\---

The next night, Calum is pleased to see his grade in biology go up by two percent, after scoring perfectly on the terms and vocabulary exam. And he is even more pleased when a proud Ashton drags him by the collar and pushes him down on top of the bed, already slipping a hand beneath the waistband of his sweatpants.


End file.
